degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zoë Rivas/@comment-6272714-20131116001808/@comment-6272714-20131117030613
"So whenever someone is defending Zoë the person is automaticly a fanatic" No. When people make excuses for her when she doesn't deserve them, when they disregard everything she's done wrong, and when they defend her from a biased POV, they are fanatics. I'm not accusing you of being one of them, so I hope you don't get pissed off at me or anything. But you did just make an excuse for her, by shoving all the blame onto Tristan. "He could simply refuse Zoe's offer", of course he could, but that wasn't my point. You took the attention away from Zoe and shined the guilty light on Tris. I was questioning Zoe's intentions on befriending Tristan, and if she's possibly using him as a tool against Maya. It is highly possible, given her history of ruthless bullying. "I see her in a bigger picture and not everything revolve about Maya.I like what she's bringing up to the show" Same here! I actually do like Zoe as a character and I'm deeply intrigued to see what's going to happen with her. She really is so interesting, and I agree that the entirety of her character doesn't revolve around Maya. Maya just so happens to be the girl she's envious of. Her problems are being shown through her bullying of Maya, but I agree that her character does NOT revolve solely around Maya. She's got deep-rooted psychological issues stemming further than simply her envy of Maya. So I agree with all of that. "Maya has to be the heroine,everything has to be seen from her POV.It's just Maya this Maya that,poor Maya good Maya...etc." This is not true. In the case of Maya versus Zoe, yes, Maya IS the victim. So naturally, her fans are going to stick up for her and root for her, as they should. The victim should never be victimized as the villain, and that is exactly the logic that Zoe fanatics have, and it's so wrong. As much as Zoe fans don't want to believe Maya is the victim, she is. That is why you've been seeing so much empathy around for her, because she is the innocent one here. However, not everything is seen from solely her POV. Remember at the dance, when Zoe was standing with Zig, and she said, "Everybody thinks she's the sweetheart and I'm the bitch. She stole MY boyfriend." That right there is a look into Zoe's mind. And I am sure there is much more of Zoe's POV to come. But regardless of the fact that Maya is sympathized with, that doesn't make Zoe right. Zoe fanatics always make Zoe out to be the victim because they don't want to believe their precious Zoe is the bully, and they don't want to see Maya as the innocent one because of their bias, and this is where they are SO wrong. Zoe is wrong, but they will constantly excuse her to make her appear the heroine and the victim just because they don't want to see Maya as that. It's wrong. "Why would you think that Zoë will treat me as she treats Maya,it's just pure speculation" Because it's in Zoe's nature. That's how she is. Morally, she's NOT a good person. Innately, she has no remorse for her actions, and if she does, her own feelings are her first priority, rendering her selfish. She's selfish. If you ever got under her skin at ALL, or even if she were simply envious of you, she'd destroy you. It's how she is. Not just to Maya; Maya just happened to be the girl she went after. Had it not been Maya, it would have been some other pretty, intimidating girl. This is because Zoe's severely troubled and it stems so much deeper than Maya. If her victim wasn't Maya, it'd be someone else. When Zoe fanatics say that Zoe has a good heart, they're wrong. Even if Zoe has a personality disorder, not everyone with BPD or HPD are morally corrupt like this girl is. Her actions are not condonable, regardless of a possible disorder, and that possible disorder only plays so big a role in Zoe's personality. It may affect it to a harmful degree, but innately, Zoe does not seem like a remorseful, apologetic, empathic person whatsoever. The fact that she can continue to abuse a girl who forgave her and actually offered friendship is enough of a look into her morals. Maybe I'll be proven wrong, as it is a bit soon to completely judge Zoe, but from the looks of it, it's too soon to say that she's a good person. WAY too soon. There's no evidence to back up such a claim. This is another case in which Zoe fanatics are wrong. "Maya wasn't that of a good friend to Tori by kissing his boyfriend,would you be still friend with that girl if she was pulling the same shit to you?" How can you even compare Maya's ONE mistake to Zoe's malicious, cruel, cold-hearted, selfish bullying? Another thing Zoe fanatics do: they always make Maya out to be as bad as Zoe when it's not true. Maya is NOT a bad person like Zoe is. AT ALL. How is that one mistake on Maya's part on the same level as all the shit Zoe pulled? It's not. That's a delusional comparison, frankly. "From what I understood,Zoë was just looking for people to do the sketch.She was impressed by Tristan's acting and she proposed him because she initially befriend him in Summertime until the whole Miles thing happen.It didn't seem that she was ploting against Maya.I could be wrong but I guess we will have to wait and see." There were several other actors Zoe could have gone after, so why Tristan? Yes, she befriended him in Summertime before she knew about Maya, but now that she DOES know, she should at least show a bit of respect to the girl she hurt so badly by leaving her best friend alone. Zoe's a smart girl, she knows Maya would feel jealous and betrayed if Tris were to become Zoe's friend. Again with her morality: she doesn't give a shit and she's wrong, again! She also trivialized Maya's feelings and the whole bullying chaos by saying to Tris, "Maya still hates me?" OF COURSE SHE DOES, YOU TRIED TO DESTROY HER LIFE! If Zoe had any empathy in her, she'd leave Maya's best friend alone. It's the LEAST she can do to compensate for all the hell she put Maya through. But you're right, we'll just have to wait and see. Which brings me back to my original post: I wonder where this friendship between Tris and Zoe is headed.